Love is every where!
by Becci 'D
Summary: I thought that I would try out a love story between Sora and Mimi and well you get the picture! please R


BECCI 'D': I don't own digimon! Oh well! This story is based in season 2 and the writing in italic is people's thoughts! Enjoy! Traces of Sorimi (Mimi and Sora)

****

Love is every where

__

Love is a strange thing. I don't quite understand it myself. I always thought that I liked boys, especially Tai but I was wrong. Even since I first met her I thought she was a daddies girl but recently my feelings have changed towards her. She has grown up quite a lot now. She's not 10 anymore! I noticed these feelings when we became closer as friends and I noticed those sparkly brown eyes and her lovely pink hair. I don't know how to tell my feelings towards her but one day I will.

*************************************************************

Monday (First day back from school)

"Morning Sora, did you have a nice weekend?" asked Tai with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah it was ok, a bit boring though. How was the soccer match on Saturday?" said Sora.

"It was brill! Our team bit them 3-1!" Tai said with another big smile.

"Well your sure jolly about it" said Sora as she and Tai was walking to class.

"Yeah I know, I guess I should calm down before I get my self in to trouble again!" said Tai now a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys wait up!" said a voice.

"Oh, hi Mimi" said Sora '_Wow she's so gorgeous, she looks like an angel from the heavens!'_

"Good morning Sora, alright Tai I heard you won on Saturday," said Mimi catching her breath from running.

"Yeah it was 3-1" replied Tai. "Look I see you girls later, I've got gym class now, so see you at break?"

"Ok" both girls replied as Tai ran off in the other direction.

"So how was your weekend Sora?" asked Mimi.

"Tai all ready asked me that. But I say it again, basically I done sod all!" replied Sora.

"Same here, hey you now what we should do this weekend?" Mimi said excitedly.

"No what?" Sora said puzzled.

"You should stay round mine and we could give each other a make over! We could try different outfits, do our hair you know stuff like that!" said Mimi.

"Yeah that's a brilliant idea Mimi!" replied Sora really happy now. _'This could be my chance to tell her how I feel'_

"We should invite Kari and Yolie too" suggested Mimi.

BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

"Oh look it's the Bell gotta go see at break?" said Mimi staring to dash off.

"Yeah see you then!" replied Sora. '_And I love you'._

*************************************************************

AT BREAK

"Oh man, I hate that son of a bitch!" Tai said stressed out.

"What's the matter now?" said Sora walking towards them with Mimi.

"He got an after school detention for flicking bits of rubber at the teachers head!" Matt answered for Tai.

"That's so immature!" said Mimi.

"Yeah I know" said Matt.

"Hey, come on you was laughing as much as I was about it!" Tai hissed.

"Well I err! Umm" Matt mumbled.

"BOYS! Who needs them!" said Mimi.

__

' I agree with you on that one Mimi' thought Sora.

"Hi ya everyone" said Izzy walking up towards them all.

"Hey Izzy!" they all replied.

"So what kept you?" asked Tai.

"Well you know me, I got hold up from my computer work" replied Izzy.

"That figures!" said Tai.

"So how's everyone?" asked Izzy.

"Were all fine. Thanks for asking" replied Sora.

"Hey I almost forgot! Matt suggested that we all should go out the weekend like the movies or something" said Tai.

"I'm in," said Izzy.

"Sorry guys but me and Sora had already made plans" said Mimi.

"Like what?" asked Tai.

"Were having a slumber party" replied Mimi

"What!? GIRLS! Oh well your loss, it looks like it's a guys night out then" said Tai.

"Well if it's just the guys we should ask TK, Davis, Cody and Joe to come as well" suggested Matt.

"That's a good idea Matt" Tai said really excited now!

"Well lets go and ask them and I ring Joe tonight" Matt said starting to walk off.

"Yeah all right, Bye Mimi, Sora" waved Tai.

"See you later," said Izzy.

"Bye guys" said Mimi.

"Mimi have you asked Kari and Yolie about the weekend?" asked Sora.

"Yeah and they both said they come" answered Mimi.

__

'Shit! I wish it were only Mimi and I. I really need to tell her how I feel' Sora said in her head deep in thought.

"Sora, hey hello! Any one in there?" Mimi said waving her hand in front of Sora.

"Huh!? What!? Oh sorry Mimi I went in to a day dream" said Sora a bit embarrassed.

"Oh that's ok. Come on, class starts in a minute we should start going" said Mimi.

"Come on then" Sora said as she linked arms with Mimi. _' I rather be holding her hand than linking her arm!'_

*************************************************************

Friday Evening (Day before slumber party)

"Oh I can't wait till tomorrow! I have great plans for hairstyles and stuff!" Mimi said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mimi calm down!" Sora said holding on to Mimi's arm to stop her from jumping.

"Sorry, it's just every time I think about tomorrow I get excited! It's been a long time since we have done something like this" Mimi said calming down.

"You know what? I don't think you've changed much since we first met. I mean you acted like this every time you told me you was going to dye your clothes pink!!" Sora said with a smile on her face. 

"Well I don't dye them pink anymore, well only my hair!" Mimi said laughing as well as Sora.

"Just tonight to get through then tomorrow will be here," said Sora _'Just one. Then maybe I can tell her how I feel'_

"Oh my god look at the time! Were late for class! See you tomorrow, ok?" Mimi said running a different direction from Sora.

"Yeah, bye" waved Sora._ 'Until tomorrow my love!'_

*************************************************************

Saturday evening (Slumber party!)

"So, where did Tai and the others go Kari?" asked Sora.

"Where do you think! They've gone to this club. Tai reckons he can pull, well actually all of them do except for TK because he has me" Kari replied smiling.

"Well Tai and Matt should not have much trouble succeeding, I mean there both top looking hunks!" Mimi said with a great big smile.

"You fancy them don't ya!" Yolei said smiling right in Mimi's face.

"I DO NOT!!" Mimi said embarrassed " Well maybe a little"

"More like a lot!" said Yolei laughing.

"Well who do you fancy then?" Mimi said crossing her arms.

"Well, I, err…" Yolei trailed off.

"I bet its Izzy!" said Kari.

"How did you know!? Err I mean, no I don't!!" Yolei said embarressed.

"To late Yolei, you spilled the beans!" said Mimi.

"Alright I give up! I like him ok" said Yolei.

"Guy's can we please stop talking about who everyone fancies!" Said Sora.

"Why? Who do you fancy?" asked Mimi smirking.

"Err, Know one!" said Sora turning red. _'I do really, but not a boy Mimi, it's you! I love you!'_

"I bet ya its Tai," said Mimi.

"NO!!" said Sora.

"Don't lie, it is isn't it?" said Mimi.

"Well, I use to but not anymore" replied Sora. _'Come on Sora, it's now or never! Don't think about Kari and Yolei being here they would find out anyway, I'm not embarrassed about my feelings!' _"I love…."

"Spit it out Sora!" said Mimi getting a little annoyed.

"You" Sora said really quietly.

"What? I didn't hear that, I thought for a moment there you said me!" said Mimi.

"I did! There I said it! I like you Mimi, I love you!" Sora said with hope in her heart.

Everyone was speechless! Especially Mimi.

"Sora, I, I had know idea you felt like that. I don't know what to say" Mimi said shocked.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand if you don't feel the same way" Sora said looking a little upset. "I better go"

Sora got up and was about to go out the door but Mimi stopped her.

"No Sora, you don't have to go. Sora I love you to but only in a friendship way, nothing more. I have to say I'm a little shocked but I don't want to lose you as a friend about this situation" explained Mimi.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer I had to tell you" said Sora with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Sora, don't cry. I might not have the same feelings but I'm still here for you. We keep this between us ok?" Mimi said turning to the others.

"Yeah, of course we will," said Kari with caring eyes.

"Thanks you guys" Sora said crying.

"Hey it's ok," Mimi said giving Sora a hug to comfort her "its lucky girls are so sympathetic unlike boys!"

Sora then laughed at the remark as well as the others.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Imagine my brother like that!" laughed Kari.

Sora then stopped laughing and gave everyone a big smile.

*************************************************************

Monday (First day back at school)

"So what you girls get up to on Saturday?" asked Tai as him and Kari were walking to school.

"Oh nothing much, only girl stuff" replied Kari "How about you?"

"Well like I said I pulled!" Tai said smiling.

"You didn't, you know, did you?" asked Kari.

"No don't be silly! What kind of person do you think I am?" Tai asked shocked at his sister.

"Sweet, kind loving person!" replied Kari "Anyway if you did Mimi would have been jealous"

"Why?" Tai asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing" smirked Kari.

"Oh come on! Don't do this to me!" Tai said getting in more suspense.

"Well she likes you A LOT!" smiled Kari.

"WHAT!? You are such liar Kari," said Tai with a smirk and worried look.

"No, I'm not lying its true she told me she likes Matt too," exclaimed Kari.

"Nah, it must just be a phase she's going through," replied Tai.

"I doubt it," Kari muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tai said crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing!" smiled Kari.

THE END

(MAYBE TO BE CONTINUED!)

Becci 'D': So how do you like it? I did this fic because there are hardly any Sora X Mimi fics! So I thought I give it a try! I might do a continue story about Tai and Mimi but who knows!! Please review I would be very grateful! #^_^#


End file.
